European patent application EP 1 557 111 discloses a device of that type in which the applicator element can be constituted by a tuft of bristles stapled in a housing of an applicator-element holder.
The composition is brought to the outside of the applicator element through orifices of the applicator-element holder.
By way of example, the composition can be dispensed by pressing on the wall of the reservoir, when said wall is flexible.
The composition is dispensed at the base of the bristles in a zone in which said bristles are very close to one another, thereby preventing the composition from penetrating easily between them at the base of the bundle.
The bundle of bristles can thus turn out to be insufficiently impregnated in some circumstances.
In addition, there exists the risk of excess composition being delivered onto the applicator element, since once the composition has passed through the orifices of the applicator-element holder, it flows without being braked over the applicator element.
FR 2 155 688 describes a device for dispensing a relatively viscous composition such as a lipstick, the composition being contained in a reservoir provided with a piston and with a mechanism making it possible to displace said piston towards the outlet.